Lola
by VanessaAnnex3
Summary: To women, she's their inspiration. To men, she's their one night only. But for only one man in New York, she is so much more.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to High School Musical. All that is written is purely fictitious._

_Summary: To women, she's their inspiration. To men, she's their one night only. But for only one man in New York, she is so much more._

* * *

><p><strong>Lola<strong>

**-Prologue-**

New York, New York.

January 1st 2005.

Midnight.

As her stiletto pumps clicked on the snowy sidewalk, she could no longer hear the hearty celebrations from those in Times Square, having walked straight past it nearly 15 minutes ago. _That's_ how loud it was in New Year's. No time was lost when it came to big celebrations in New York. People got drunk, had sex, and woke the next morning with no memory of it all. It was natural in New York, though.

She bundled her satin, purple pea coat closer around her body as a wind chill blew threw her luscious curls. It was quite chilly, even chillier than it should be for New York. She was hoping she was getting closer to her destination. A few men she passed whistled her way and thrust their drunken body in her direction. Women she passed merely stared her up and down with jealous and sneer expressions.

She was used to the stares. She'd gotten these stares for the past 6 years and had gotten used to them ever since. She didn't do anything about it. She simply ignored it. Although, there were times where she would get off temper, which would cause major trouble. And with the way she lived her life, she couldn't afford or spare herself for that kind of trouble.

She finally reached her destination, stopping at the front of the steps where there was a simple velvet rope lined with a few men and a security guard with sunglasses on that hid his eyes that told barely any story to hide what kind of person he was. She knew him all too well.

He looked down at her through his sunglasses, smirking slightly. "Lola."

"Michael." She winked at him as he let her through the double doors and passed the neon sign above that read "Big Daddy's".

She walked into a dim-lighted space with scattered, small tables with two or three chairs around them. On every table, there was an ash tray for cigarettes and cigars. One bottle of SKY vodka was next to the ashtray, just in case. Of course, it was always accompanied with another bottle by the end of the night. On the other side of the room, there was a long bar that was pure countertop marble with a dark tint to it. There was a long row of barstools in front of the counter and rows and rows of alcohol and liquor behind the bar. You could name any kind of alcoholic substance and they would have it. If they didn't, they would order it. The management served to please-all for money.

And directly in the middle of the dark purple floor was a stage shaped in a giant "T". Mini lights were set around the edge of the stage, blinking by the second. A black curtain was set in the background. At the end of the stage in the center of the horizon was a metal pole going to the ceiling to the floor of the stage-mainly reserved for those who were meant to be up there.

She walked straight passed the stage, clutching onto her jacket as she waved to familiar people. She reached a door labeled "Private" and locked it shut. She came to face to face with an empty room that had sheer, red curtains covering a circular full bed with matching covers and pillows. She turned on the light, where it did the complete opposite and dimmed the room to give it a passionate, sexy feel.

She smirked when she immediately heard a knock behind her. She opened it and popped out her hip slowly. She took a quick look at the person before her.

It was a man, probably not much older than 30. He had a military cut and a strong build that was hidden beneath a blue button up and black pants. He stared at her with lust in his eyes as he began unbuttoning the shirt.

"And you are?" She questioned, bringing him in and shutting the door with the lock.

"David. What do they call you?" He held his hands at her hips.

"They call me Lola." She turned him around and pushed him down onto the bed with the curtains opening. She removed her coat to reveal a lace, sheer lingerie top that exposed her stomach and chest. There was a matching thong, as well. She kicked off her stiletto pumps and straddled his hips.

"Let's get one thing straight." She removed his belt and shirt, tossing it to the floor haphazardly. "You don't treat me like a hooker or a stripper. I'm neither." After removing his jeans and boxers then her own underwear, she clutched his penis. This caused him to lurch forward. "This is much more."

He simply nodded and let her do all the work as she rode his body with force, letting her be in control. Usually when it came to sex, men were the ones who were in control.

This wasn't so in her world. Her world was much different than those who went to their own homes and did whatever they did. In her world, _she _was in control. She was the top priority and all men craved it. Men wanted her and obeyed her rules of control. If they ever upset her, she made sure they would never come back to "Big Daddy's" if their life depended on it.

After finishing her work with David, she got up and put her underwear and coat back on, leaving her shoes off. She smirked as she watched David leave the room after winking at her. She was alone again in the room that had become so familiar to her eyes. It hadn't changed since the day she started there.

She was merely 18 years old when she was kicked out onto the streets by her alcoholic mother and stumbled upon work at "Big Daddy's". After meeting the big man himself for a job, she expected to be turned down or put to work for the typical job there. Instead, he apparently saw much more in her. And ever since that night, she had been set to pleasure men privately-whether it be an incall or outcall.

Gabriella Montez, who was famously known as Lola, was indeed what every girl at the club wanted to be.

She was a call girl.

And this is her story.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This story is rated M, obviously. But, it will NOT be trashy. This story is all about a girl who may seem confident on the outside, but she is lost on the inside. Of course, she falls in love with Troy. Who else, really? This story will not be very long, chapter-wise. I'm aiming for 10 chapters. Maybe a couple more than that. I didn't plan to put this story up so quickly in the year, but I decided to since I have horrible writer's block on "Fighting Fire". If you have ideas for the next chapter on BOTH stories, feel free to tell me! Thanks! xoxoxo


	2. Troy Bolton

_Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to High School Musical. All that is written is purely fictitious._

_Summary: To women, she's their inspiration. To men, she's their one night only. But for only one man in New York, she is so much more._

* * *

><p><strong>Lola<strong>

**-Chapter One-**

_Troy Bolton_

"I just don't understand why you don't want to go with me," complained Kristy Bolton.

Troy Bolton stared at his wife of two years with no emotion but boredom. His ass was getting numb from sitting on the kitchen stool for too long, listening to her complain about him not going to some event with her tonight.

His wife was the ultimate socialite of New York. Troy didn't even know what her real job was. Some days she would be hosting a party at a nightclub and other days she would be off to God knows where doing God knows what.

To be honest, Troy had no clue what she did with her life. He didn't even know why he married her.

He didn't marry her for money. He had money before he met her, mind you. He thought he married a woman who was kind, gentle, and loving. That's the woman he knew when they started dating. But after they got married, things just drastically changed.

"Are you listening to me?" shrieked Kristy, bringing Troy out of his thoughts.

He sat up and cleared his throat, nodding. "Uh-huh, yeah."

"Oh really?" Kristy crossed her arms across her fake chest. "What did I just say?" The blank stare on his face gave her an answer. She sighed dramatically and walked away, her high heels making an annoying clacking sound on the stairs.

Troy rubbed his face and reached for his cell phone, needing some alcohol to numb his system for a few hours. "Hey, meet me at the bar in 10 minutes."

10 minutes later Troy pulled into the bar, respectively known as the New York Bar & Grill. Not very original, but they had the best beer and mixes known to man. He walked inside and spotted Chad already sitting on a bar stool with at least half of his beer gone. Obviously, he had been having a rough day too.

Troy sat next to him and nodded to the bartender for the same beer as his friend before looking over at him. "What's going on at your place?"

"Ugh, what _doesn't _go on?" He shook his head and took another gulp of beer. "You remember that girl I told you about?"

"The one from the nightclub?"

Chad nodded his head. "Yeah. She finally came over last night and…you know." Troy rolled his eyes and took a few sips of his beer. "Anyway, she actually expected me to take her out again today! Can you believe that bullshit?"

Troy cocked an eyebrow at him. "Because taking out a girl for once instead of treating her like a sex toy is totally hell. "

"What are you saying?" asked Chad, completely oblivious.

"You haven't had a real relationship since the dinosaurs were on earth," exaggerated Troy.

"Oh, and you'd call your marriage a real relationship? I wouldn't even call it a marriage!" exclaimed Chad, slapping the counter for another beer.

Troy shrugged and drank the last of his beer, holding the glass between his hands. "I'm not talking about my marriage."

"When's the last time you felt happy in your marriage? Hell, when's the last time you had sex?" asked Chad.

Troy sighed. He hadn't felt happy in at least a year and a half. He barely saw Kristy anymore, let alone have sex with her. And when he did see her, she was always screaming at him and begging him to take her shopping. It was pure madness and he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

"You need a change in your life," said Chad, taking more than the recommended sip of his beer.

"Like what? According to Kristy, I'm not allowed to make changes in my life."

Chad looked at him and shook his head, sighing as he drank the rest of his beer. He stood up and patted Troy's back. "Okay, come with me."

Troy looked at him, confused. "What?"

"I'm going to add some excitement to your life," said Chad, walking towards the door.

Troy followed him slowly. "I'm straight, dude."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Just follow me."

After walking down the sidewalk for nearly 10 minutes, Troy was growing impatient. He also noticed that this part of New York was entirely unfamiliar to him, though Chad seemed to know it all too well. He soon found out why when they stopped in front of a building with an unlit sign that read "Big Daddy's".

"What the fuck is this?" asked Troy, furrowing his eyebrows.

Chad sighed happily, clapping his hands and rubbing them together in pure enjoyment. "This is heaven."

Troy thought for a moment before finally realizing what this place really was. He shook his head. "You are fucking insane. I can't go in there. I'm-"

"Don't say that forbidden word. You are not in a marriage. You are _trapped_."

Troy sighed. "What's your plan anyway if I'm "trapped"?" He added quotations to emphasize.

Chad smirked. "Big Daddy will help you."

Troy furrowed his eyebrows at the name, in confusion and disgust. "Big Daddy?"

He cautiously followed his friend into the building and was met with the dark large room that looked like a regular strip club, from how he remembered Chad describing it. However, it seemed more than a strip club. It had more booze, more ladies, and more hungry men wanting attention and sex.

"Chad, this doesn't look like a strip club." Troy straightened his jacket.

Chad looked at him, marveling in the familiar building. "It is, but it's got more than strippers. It has call girls."

"Call girls?" Chad nodded.

"Yeah. Strippers dance for money. Call girls fuck you for money."

Troy sighed. "Okay, why are we here again?"

"We're going to get you a call girl, buddy." Chad lifted his eyebrows a few times in anticipation.

Before Chad could walk off anywhere else, Troy grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. "There is no way in hell you are getting me a call girl. What if Kristy found out?"

"She is not going to find out. What's the big deal? Can you honestly tell me you would rather have a sexless marriage than no sex at all?" asked Chad, crossing his arms.

Troy sighed. "No. But, it's a bad idea."

Chad sighed then put his hand in his pocket. "Okay, I figured this would be difficult so I decided to bring something along." Troy cocked an eyebrow before his eyes became wide with amazement at what Chad pulled out. "No way!"

"Yes way. Two front row tickets to the Rangers game next month. I was going to take Paul-"

"Fuck Paul. Take me, dude! You know what a die-hard fan I am," said Troy, continuously eying the tickets that Chad was waving in his face.

Chad smirked. "You go along with the call girl idea and the other ticket is yours."

Troy chewed on his lip hard and sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine."

"Excellent. Follow me," said Chad. He put the tickets back in his pocket and walked across the room before he turned to stop at a door that read manager. He knocked once.

The door opened to reveal a sturdy man in a black suit with sunglasses on. His hair was slicked back and he looked like a guy that you wouldn't dare mess with. However, when he smiled at Chad in a friendly way, he seemed like a regular guy.

"Chad!"

"Michael, what up!" Chad high-fived him. "This is Troy."

The friendly demeanor went away as he stared at Troy with a grimace. "No visitors."

Chad began to whisper in his ear before Michael moved out of the way with a nod, still keeping a grimacing expression towards Troy. They walked into the room before the door closed and was met with a large man in a striped, black suit with a purple tie. His hair was thinning but was kept in a comb over. He had a double chin and 5 o' clock shadow.

He looked up from his paperwork and stared at Troy before grinning at Chad. "Chad, nice to see you again."

Troy had to try not to gawk in surprise. How often did Chad even come to this place?

Chad grinned then looked at Troy. "This is Troy."

Troy waved sheepishly. "Hi."

He ignored Troy. "What can I do for you, Chad?"

"Not for me. For him." He looked towards Troy then back to the man. "I'd like my friend to see your best call girl, if you catch my drift."

The man stood up and straightened his tie. He meant business. "What makes you think I'll let this stranger have my best call girl?"

Chad crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's put it this way. The dude is stuck in a sex-less marriage. He hasn't gotten any in over a year, from what he has told me." He nodded his head. "He needs it bad."

"I'm not a charity," said the man.

"What could it hurt? If she pleasures him well, he might pay big money." Chad knew he had a hold of him.

The man looked at Troy then at Chad. "Alright, you win." He then stared at Troy with a pointed finger. "If you do anything to jeopardize your welcome, you'll regret ever stepping foot in this place."

Troy gulped with fear and nodded. "Understood, sir."

The man nodded once as he watched the boys head for the door. "Call me Big Daddy."

* * *

><p>Chad stood with Troy outside of the door to the private room. He could tell Troy felt awkward and nervous. He put his hands on his shoulders. "Dude, chill out. Just think of the awesome time you'll have."<p>

"I've never done this before. This is your area, not mine," said Troy. His hands were clammy.

"She'll be here any minute. Go in there!" Chad opened the door and pushed him before closing it.

Troy stared at the door before turning around. He noticed the satin wallpaper that was a dark red color. The bed was in the shape of a circle with sheer curtains around it, though they were pinned back. He shook his head. "This is too much."

"Well, I think it's just right."

Troy turned and stood still, frozen in his spot. He first noticed her beautiful, sparkling, brown eyes. Her nose was the perfect shape for it to crinkle, noticing the hidden outlines. Her hair was wavy and pinned back so the tendrils fell perfectly around her shoulders and chest. She wore a sheer, black top that was too skimpy, even for her taste. He could see her belly button ring as it led down to the sheer lace matching underwear that went over her tan legs. Her body had the curves to complete her entire look.

Unlike the other men that had probably slept with her, Troy wasn't focusing on her breasts or her crotch or her mouth. He was completely transfixed on her eyes. They were so beautiful, yet they held so much behind them. And, he was desperate to find out what.

"Wow," whispered Troy.

The woman furrowed her eyebrows and giggled a little, sending sparks through Troy's body. "You are Troy, right? That's who I was told would be in here."

"No, I'm Troy. Troy Bolton." He licked his lips. He hadn't felt this nervous since high school.

The woman smirked, taking in his fit physique. She was certainly going to enjoy this. She locked the door behind her and turned on the light switch, making the room darker. "Well, Troy Bolton. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Troy watched as she grabbed his jacket and took it off of him, pushing him down onto the bed. He stared as she straddled his hips, lifting his shirt from underneath his jeans. She was giving him the hardest erection and it felt amazing. She seemed to have notice by the way she cocked her eyebrow.

"Ready?" asked the woman. He needed to know her name, this woman that was making him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time.

Troy continued to stay silent as she continued to tear his clothing off, soon leaving him in his boxers. She ran her fingers across his chest and abs, eliciting a moan from Troy's mouth. She giggled.

"That feel good?" He nodded and managed to sit up, keeping her close to his body.

"Tell me your name," said Troy. He put his lips on her neck gently as he left a trail of kisses down to her collarbone.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Lola."

Troy stopped and looked at her, into her eyes. "Tell me your real name. You don't look like a Lola."

The look in his eyes, as she stared at them for the first time, sent something weird through her system. The piercing blue eyes were strange to her, but she believed in them. "Gabriella."

"Gabriella," whispered Troy. He looked at her deeply and intimately.

The connection between them was obvious, even to both of them. But this was so different for Gabriella. She never told her real name to her clients. She was always Lola. So why was this man any different?

She touched his face, feeling his stubble. She looked down at his hands that were on her waist and noticed his wedding ring. She looked back at him, feeling slightly disappointed for the first time at a client being married.

"What would your wife think?"

Troy shook his head, brushing his lips across hers. "I haven't made love to a woman in over a year."

"I don't make love to my clients," said Gabriella, slowly slipping off her top.

"Why not make love to me?" asked Troy. His hands traveled to her breasts as he brushed over them gently, hearing her moan with pleasure.

Gabriella looked at him, slowly lying down with him on the bed as she looked him in the eyes. Blue met brown, electrifying their bodies and spirits with sparks.

She finally whispered. "Make love to me, Troy Bolton."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I told you it wouldn't be trashy. I can't believe this chapter is this long and so detailed. I didn't think it was me writing it. But, here it is! There will be more to come, but there won't be that many chapters to the story. The next chapter will have a lot more of Gabriella and Troy, but with some drama here and there. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm sure there are some in there. Spellcheck doesn't fix everything, unfortunately.


	3. Gabriella Montez

_Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to High School Musical. All that is written is purely fictitious._

_Summary: To women, she's their inspiration. To men, she's their one night only. But for only one man in New York, she is so much more._

* * *

><p><strong>Lola<strong>

**-Chapter Two-**

_Gabriella Montez_

Gabriella kept her eyes away from Troy as she slipped a silk robe over her body. Her hands were shaking and her heart was beating fast. She didn't know what had just happened. She had never made love with her clients. She hadn't made love even once in her life. She didn't believe in love, but she could finally sense it in the hands of Troy Bolton. But, she was just so confused. Something was happening and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she had to restrain herself from jumping. "Gabriella, are you okay?"

Gabriella stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at Troy and watched as he buckled his belt. He was still shirtless and sweaty. The sweat made his perfect abs and chest glisten. She pushed back her thoughts of wanting him again.

"Is this normal?"

Troy furrowed his eyebrows as he stood up, not bothering to put his shirt back on. He didn't know that he was making Gabriella feel like jello. "What do you mean?"

"This-this tingly feeling. I mean, my heart is pounding and I'm trembling all over. I've never had this feeling before," explained Gabriella.

"I know that whenever I feel like that that it means I'm in love." He shrugged. "I haven't had that feeling since I was in high school." He then smiled at her, getting closer. "But, I'm feeling it right now."

Gabriella went wide-eyed and scurried away from him to the left side of the bed. "No way, Troy. You do _not _want to fall in love with me. I'm not good."

"Just because you're a call girl?" He shook his head, but kept his distance from her. He didn't want to scare her away. "Gabriella, I know you don't do this because you honestly enjoy it. Right?"

She could lie and say she did enjoy it. She could say she enjoyed pleasuring men, having them talk dirty to her, and collect the wads of cash daily. She could say that she liked it when Big Daddy would come on to her and force her to pleasure him whenever he felt the need and whenever she needed the money.

But all of that would be a fat lie.

So she kept her mouth shut and looked away from Troy because he was speaking the truth. She wasn't happy with her life as a call girl. But, she had money. She had security. She felt wanted when nobody else would make her feel important.

"Tell me why you do this," said Troy. He made sure the door was locked and sat on the bed.

Gabriella looked at him, biting her lip. She hadn't had a real conversation with a man in so long. It looked like a comfort zone for her. So, she sat next to Troy but kept her hands to herself. She began to tell her story for the first time.

"Well, I was 17 when my father passed away." She took a pause. "He had lung cancer, but it came as no surprise. He was a heavy smoker. He was the only family I had that truly loved me. I was his little girl." She giggled slightly at a memory. "He would call me his little butterfly."

Troy watched her intently as she continued. "When the cancer hit, I felt like I was on the verge of being alone. He had to be in bed every day, having home care. It only took the cancer three months before it killed him. At least he was asleep, though. So, maybe he wasn't in so much pain." She hadn't noticed she started crying until she felt a tear drop land on her hand. She grabbed a tissue on the night stand and dabbed at her eyes, letting out a nervous giggle.

"I'm sorry. I always hate crying in front of people," said Gabriella.

Troy shook his head. "It's alright. You can keep going if you want." He placed his hand over her hands and was happy she didn't pull away.

"A few days after he died, my mother turned to alcohol. Every day when I woke up, two bottles of Jack Daniels would already be empty. By nightfall, she would be passed out and I'd have to carry her to bed. It was a daily routine. It kept going for at least half a year." She took another pause, gripping Troy's hands. "It took a turn for the worst one night. Of all the nights, it had to be New Year's. She was incredibly drunk and was angry. She kept blaming me for daddy dying and would try to hit me at times. She finally kicked me out onto the streets with only the clothes on my back."

"I didn't know what to do so I just walked the streets, hoping I could find some kind of homeless shelter. But I guess I took the wrong turn and I ended up here. I just stared at the neon sign and saw another small sign that said 'Help Wanted'. If I was going to live on the streets, then I needed a job to get _off _the streets. So, I walked in and was scared of what I saw. Strippers, smokers, alcoholics. I didn't like it. I just stood there, feeling like a little girl lost. But then a man came up to me. His name was Michael and he looked like a security guard. He was about to kick me out until I told him I needed a job."

Gabriella felt like she was 18 again, but continued with her story. "He led me to the office of a man named Big Daddy. I told him that I needed a job and would do anything. But all he did was look at me. He would gaze at me up and down. He told me word for word, 'You can do so much more'. I let him take advantage of me and he led me back out of his office and called over some woman. From that moment, she began teaching me verbally and physically everything I needed to know about being a call girl."

"How long has it been since then?" asked Troy.

"6 years. At 24, I'm still trying to earn my money for a living. And I live in an apartment right next to Times Square! One of the most luxurious, too. But, I still feel like I'm lost." Gabriella fell back on the bed and stared at the velvet ceiling.

"Do you want to live like this forever?" Troy lay down with her.

Gabriella looked at Troy. "I have no other choice. I'm stuck."

"Come live with me."

Giggling, Gabriella sat up. "Troy, get serious. You don't even know me and you're married."

"In my mind, I'm not even married anymore. I feel like a front door mat to my wife." He shuddered at the word 'wife'.

"Troy, I can't. It's way too much." She looked at him. "You don't know me. You wouldn't want to get involved in my life."

"I'm already involved," said Troy. He cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked it with the pad of his thumb. He stared into her eyes. "Gabriella, I love you."

Gabriella pulled back immediately. "Don't say that. That's treacherous waters. I can't get into that."

Troy shook his head. "I don't want to scare you away. I'm sorry if I'm being so fast, but making love with you made me realize something. I'm not happy with my life anymore, with the way I'm living it. Constantly, I feel like I am just a speck of dust in the house. I don't even feel happy in a marriage that I have barely been in. I haven't been in love since high school, but with you I feel that sensation again. I don't know why, but it's got to mean something."

Gabriella looked at him, knowing he was telling the truth. But she had never been in love before. How was she supposed to know she was in love with Troy? "I can't tell you I love you."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just asking you to let me help you. I can give you proper shelter, away from so much noise. Better food, better sheets, better clothes. I can even help you find a better job."

"Why would you do that for me, though?" asked Gabriella. She got closer to him.

Troy looked at her, nuzzling his nose against hers. "I think you already know."

The two proceeded to make love once again, basking in the glory of what they had just found with each other.

Nearly 45 minutes later, it was nearing sunset when Chad began banging on the door of the private room. Troy was buttoning up his shirt and smiled at Gabriella. He wanted to make love again, but they knew he had to go.

"Dude, get your ass out of there! I'm getting fucking bored!" yelled Chad through the door.

Troy shook his head. "I'm shocked that he is actually bored in a strip club."

Gabriella smiled at him after putting on her robe again. She put her arms around his body as he held her close. She could smell the musky scent of his cologne and she liked it. "Thank you, Troy."

"What are lovers for?" chuckled Troy. Secretly, he wanted more.

They looked at each other before sharing one more kiss. It was simply, but held such passion. She unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Chad glaring at Troy immediately.

"Look, I know she is fucking hot but we have to get out of here." He walked away.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. "Kristy will be gone tomorrow morning. Apparently, she has decided to go to Cabo for some random shit. You want to move in your stuff around 1?"

"So soon?" asked Gabriella. She bit her lip.

He put his hands on her waist and smiled with adoration. "I don't want to be away from you any longer."

Gabriella felt like jello again, so she nodded. She gave him another kiss before pushing him out gently. "Don't want to get you in trouble."

Troy smiled at her, clinging onto her hand before finally disappearing. She watched him leave and sighed, putting a smile on her face.

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I didn't expect to start writing this chapter so soon, but I'm glad I did. I wanted you guys to get a perspective on Gabriella's life. Since the first chapter was really about Troy's introduction, I figured there should be one for Gabriella. Hope you guys liked it! Review (:


	4. Dreams

_Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to High School Musical. All that is written is purely fictitious._

_Summary: To women, she's their inspiration. To men, she's their one night only. But for only one man in New York, she is so much more._

* * *

><p><strong>Lola<strong>

**-Chapter Three-**

_Dreams_

Troy woke up the next morning to find the spot beside him in bed empty and made up. He clutched the pillow and groggily looked around the room. He was by himself and he didn't hear one single sound in the house besides the low hum of the air conditioner. He looked back at the other side and found a sticky note on the other pillow. He squinted at it, noticing that it had Kristy's handwriting telling him that she had left for Cancun and would be back soon. That was it. No I love you, either.

Yeah, some marriage.

He then remembered that Gabriella would be here today. A smile came across his face as he got out of bed, clad in pajama pants. He stretched his arms up, feeling anxious. He was even happy that Kristy left early for Cancun, not even the least bit surprised. She would gladly trade him for a spot on the beach. He became aware of the fact that he didn't have any way to contact Gabriella, so he would just have to suffer and wait until she came at 1.

He tidied up the bed before going down the stairs for some breakfast. He was in the mood for some Kashi cereal. He needed a healthy kick so he wouldn't look bloated for Gabriella. He wanted everything to look perfect for her.

His cell phone vibrated on the counter, connected to the charger in the kitchen socket. He walked over to it and saw that it was his mother. He furrowed his eyebrows and answered it. "Mom?"

"_What's with that questioning tone? Is it a crime for a mother to call her son that lives so far away?"_ asked Lucille Bolton.

"Far away? Mom, you live in Maryland." Troy rolled his eyes. "What's going on?"

"_I just wanted to see what you were up to, how things were with Kristy." _Troy could sense the disgust in her tone when she said Kristy's name and had to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, same old. She is on a plane to Cancun right now so for a long time, I am free." He chuckled as his mom joined in lightly.

"_What are you going to do to pass the time?" _asked Lucille.

Troy bit his lip, thinking of Gabriella. "Uhm, nothing. Well, I don't know yet really. I might have friends over. Or, I might go work out. I mean, I have plenty of time to think about it."

"_Troy, you're rambling. What's going on?"_ Lucille was always the suspicious type.

He had to lie. His mom would never approve of the affair he was basically having, no matter how much she hated Kristy. "I'm having Chad stay over for a while. Just as a little roommate."

"_Well, that should be fun. Honey, I got to go. Your father is begging for pancakes right now. Love you!"_

Troy hung up the phone and sighed, running his hand through his hair. This was going to be hard keeping it a secret. He knew he couldn't exactly keep it a secret to Chad. Chad was his best friend. Then again, he had a big mouth.

Maybe keeping it a complete secret would be best, for now at least.

* * *

><p>Gabriella held her bags in her hands, staring up at the large house. She expected Troy to have a big house, but she never expected the house to look like a freaking mansion. He was rich, but she figured it was only because of Kristy. She had to remember the man she met yesterday. And that man was not some stuck-up snob who only cared about money or some sort of fame.<p>

She took a breath and set a bag down before ringing the doorbell. It was a light sound, but she could tell it echoed through the house. She waited patiently, staring at the oak door. It finally opened to reveal a wet-haired Troy. He obviously had just gotten out of the shower.

"Hey, come in." He watched as she entered the house with her bags. "Do you need help?"

Gabriella shook her head. She looked around the foyer, gasping slightly at the chandelier. She was definitely not in her apartment zone, no matter how nice of a place she lived in. She turned to Troy. "I can't do this."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"Troy, you have a _really _nice place."

He chuckled and shook his head. "It's not even my place! It's Kristy's. You actually think I enjoy living in a humongous place like this?"

"No, but I-"

"Look, I'd much rather live in my parents suburban house back in Maryland. Now you see how trapped I feel in my so-called marriage." She smiled and looked down, knowing she was just being silly.

It wasn't the house that made the person who they were.

"Let me take your bags to your room," offered Troy.

She nodded and watched him carry her bags with ease upstairs. She took her jacket off and placed it on the coat hanger. She walked further into the house and into the kitchen, running her hands along the island countertop.

This is where she would be eating breakfast tomorrow. This is where she would be spending her days. She would be cared for by Troy. She had never had somebody care for her so much since her father. It was strange. She forgot how she was supposed to act. Right now, she just felt incredibly awkward and insecure. When she was at work, she was confident. Though, it was only because she had been taught from day one. But right now, while she was out of her zone and around Troy, she felt out of place.

But it felt right.

She heard Troy's footsteps and soon felt his arms wrap around her waist. She could feel his breath in her ear as he whispered. "It's just you and me now."

"Troy…" She turned around in his arms, looking at his blue eyes. "I know we made love twice yesterday, but I want to take this slow. I know you love me. And, I have a feeling that I could learn to tell you that I love you back. But, I think that could only work if we take it slow."

Troy nodded, agreeing. "I know what you mean. And while you're here, I promise to treat you with the utmost respect and take care of you. Whatever you need, I'll give it to you."

Gabriella smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Thank you." She pressed her lips together. "Can you tell me where the bathroom is? I feel the need to take a long bubble bath to ease my nerves."

He smiled and nodded. "I understand. I left your bedroom door open and the bathroom is right next door on the right."

"Thanks." She walked out of his arms and headed upstairs. Troy watched her and sighed with a smile. He knew this would be a good thing for her. He couldn't ruin this.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, nearly 5 minutes later, Gabriella was already soaking away in the bubble bath. She had her eyes closed as she rested her head against a towel. The bubbles covered her naked body as the lights in the bathroom were dimmed down to create the mood.<p>

Suddenly, she fell asleep.

_Gabriella was surrounded by a white light, accompanied with her wearing a white robe and her hair up in a bun with a few curls hanging around her face. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering where she was at. She called out the only name that she wanted to call out, considering where she thought she was._

"_Daddy? Are you here?" She gripped the robe, slowly walking forward._

_Instead of her father appearing, she saw two people in the distance. She squinted before she realized it was Troy and…Big Daddy?_

_Something was going on and she didn't like it. She could see Troy's face, but Big Daddy's back was to her. He was walking toward Troy, who seemed to be petrified, but completely oblivious as to what could be happening. _

_Gabriella starting getting worried as she walked forward. But the closer she thought she was getting, the more far away she was getting. The last thing she saw was Troy falling to the ground._

_And, blood._

Gabriella came up from underwater, sputtering out water and coughing rapidly. She rubbed her eyes furiously, looking around at her surroundings. Her nose and throat were on fire as she tried to calm down.

She didn't completely register the door opening immediately and Troy running in. He knelt down to the tub, rubbing her head gently and looking at her face. He was worried.

"Gabriella, what's wrong? I was passing the door and I just heard you in here. It sounded like you were dying or something." His eyes were sort of glossy.

She looked at him and took slow breaths to calm her heart. She couldn't tell him about her dream, about the sight of him being killed. She merely shook her head and managed a smile. "I guess that will be the last time I fall asleep in the tub."

Troy sighed heavily, shaking his head with a slight smile. "You scared the hell out of me."

Gabriella looked at him, bringing her hand up hesitantly to his cheek. She stroked it lightly, gazing into his eyes. She consciously felt his hand go underwater and on to her waist. "You really care about me, don't you?"

He put his forehead on hers. "I don't just care about you. I love you."

She didn't say anything after that. She simply looked at him before bringing their lips together in a sensual kiss, one that was filled with so much more than lust.

So much more that it could've been real love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Before you guys overthink this chapter, let me just get some points across. One; that dream was a foreshadowing dream. Two; it may seem like their "relationship" is only about sex, but I assure you that it is so much more. You just have to look deeper into what they have and not focus what is on the outside, the physical side. Three; I understand they are trying to take it slow. And the ending does _not _lead them into making love. It was only a passionate kiss that was meant to show you, the readers, that there is something deep between them. If you guys have any questions regarding this chapter or the story, please tell me your question in your review. Thanks (:


	5. Attacked

_Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to High School Musical. All that is written is purely fictitious._

_Summary: To women, she's their inspiration. To men, she's their one night only. But for only one man in New York, she is so much more._

* * *

><p><strong>Lola<strong>

**-Chapter Four-**

**Attacked**

Gabriella opened her eyes, squinting when bright sunshine spilled through the room and across her face. She buried her face in the soft pillow and sighed before sitting up. She looked around, forgetting where she was for a minute. She then remembered everything that happened yesterday. Troy was going to help her, take care of her, and love her.

She knew this entire situation was wrong, but she knew that Troy had true feelings for her. He wasn't like any of the men she had met at the club. He was something special and he thought _she _was something special.

The smell of bacon filled her nostrils and she suppressed a smile. Who didn't love bacon in the morning?

She got out of bed and put a robe over her silk nightie as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She spotted Troy in front of the burner with an apron over his shirtless and boxer-clad body. She snuck quietly onto the stool at the island.

"Do you always dress like that when you make breakfast for strange women?" asked Gabriella.

Troy mildly jumped and turned his head to look at her, smiling brightly. "Morning to you, sunshine. And you are not a strange woman. I don't even do this for my wife."

"Why not?" Gabriella accepted the glass of orange juice he immediately poured for her.

He shrugged and went back to cooking. "She is never home in the morning. She leaves at 5AM to work out for three hours. You know she refuses to eat _any _breakfast item unless it's a granola bar?"

"She's missing out." Gabriella bit her lip. "Do I smell bacon?"

"Of course. You can never go without bacon during breakfast," scoffed Troy, grabbing a plate and placing a few paper towels on it. He placed the finished pieces of bacon on the covered plate and turned the stove off.

"So we're just going to have bacon today?" Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. Not meaning to be pushy, but she expected a full buffet.

"Are you kidding?" He walked away from the stove to reveal three more pans that had scrambled eggs, hash browns, and sausage. Gabriella's stomach growled, causing Troy to laugh. "I guess you want it now."

"Hell yeah." She paused. "As long as you join me."

Troy nodded and put the rest of the food on different plates before placing all four plates on the island. He grabbed two more plates and filled them both with food. After everything was settled for breakfast, they sat quietly next to each other and ate in silence.

"Did you sleep okay?" asked Troy, breaking the silence. He took a sip of his coffee.

Gabriella nodded after taking a bite of her eggs, enjoying the mouthwatering taste of her entire breakfast. "I almost forgot where I was."

He ate the rest of his sausage before speaking again. "You don't regret any of this, do you?"

She looked at him then back at her plate. "I'll admit that I'm still not comfortable with you cheating on your wife like this."

"I told you that I don't even feel like I'm married. A marriage is two people who see each other daily, love each other, and are happy. None of those things are true in my 'marriage'." He put air quotes around marriage, running a hand through his messy hair. "With you, it's different. I'm happier."

"You're happier with a call girl," murmured Gabriella.

"I don't care what job you have. I care about what kind of person you are," said Troy. He turned in his seat and looked at her, taking her free hand.

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm not used to this kind of romantic attention. I just don't think I'm worthy enough for someone to fall in love with me." She shrugged and looked at their hands.

"You're definitely worthy enough," smiled Troy. He kissed her hand before turning back in his seat. "Eat up. I want to take you out today."

"Where?" asked Gabriella, finishing up her eggs.

"I have plans."

* * *

><p>"You're so beautiful," whispered Troy, nuzzling his nose into her curls.<p>

Gabriella giggled lightly, gently pushing him away. "Troy, no. What if someone you know sees you?"

"The only person I know is Chad and he wouldn't say anything. Plus, Kristy's friends would never step foot here. They'd think it was too dirty."

Troy had brought her to the park, considering it was bright outside. Though it was still chilly, so they were bundled up in their jackets, scarves, and mittens. He held her hand close to his body as they walked along the sidewalk, admiring the slight patches of snow in different areas on the grass. They watched across the way as children ice-skated on the small, frozen pond. They would smile at other couples who waved or greeted at them.

Now they were sitting on a park bench, still holding hands. It was nearly lunchtime, but they weren't hungry just yet. Despite Gabriella's fear of getting caught, they both just wanted to be with each other. They just wanted to feel like a normal couple. Oh, the irony.

Troy watched as Gabriella gazed out across the park, watching children play and families laugh. He smiled lightly and gently stroked her cheek with his fingers. This caused her to look at him and sigh with content, leaning into his touch.

"I love you, Gabriella."

She looked at him and gave a small smile. "I know," she whispered.

"Hey, Lola."

They turned their heads forward to see two men looking at them, more preferably at her. They had smirks on their faces and their hands in their pockets. One man had thinning, brown hair and looked rather bulky in the stomach. The other man was fully bald and was muscular. He was looking at her more with disgust, but still held his smirk.

"Can we help you gentlemen?" asked Troy, his anger growing at the way they kept looking at Gabriella. He held her close, sensing her fear.

"Just wondering when our friend here will want to have a round 2 with us," said the bulky man.

The bald man looked at her, his eyebrows furrowing darkly. "Surely she won't take no for an answer."

"Get the fuck away from me," trembled Gabriella, never looking them in the eye.

He walked over to her, reaching out to grab her until Troy stood up and pushed him back furiously. This caught Gabriella off guard as she watched them both eye each other threateningly. Gabriella stood up cautiously.

"Stay the fuck away from her," seethed Troy.

Gabriella gently grabbed his arm with both of her hands, trying to pull him away weakly. "Troy, let's just go get some lunch."

He looked at her and put his arm around her, leading her away from the men. But as Gabriella looked behind her shoulder, she noticed the bald man looking at her with a grimace and pointing at her before she turned away quickly.

* * *

><p>As the day went on, Troy kept Gabriella guarded at all times. She continued to seem shaky from the earlier events so he had taken her back to the house. She decided that she was tired and wanted to rest for a bit. He told her to sleep in his bed and that he would make her dinner when she woke up. After sharing a kiss, she had gone straight to bed.<p>

About an hour later, Gabriella awoke with the need to go to the bathroom. She got up and shut the door to the connected bathroom. After she finished and washed her hands, she looked at herself in the mirror and down at the t-shirt and shorts she wore for her nap. She held up her hand and noticed it was still slightly shaky. She simply shook her head, knowing that she just needed to get some sleep. She opened the door to go back to the bed.

Suddenly, she was slammed against the door just as it closed. A rough hand was covering her mouth as she struggled with her body to get free. The other hand was next to her face against the door. She opened her frightened eyes and nearly fainted when she noticed it was the bald man staring at her, menacingly.

"Don't even think about screaming."

Gabriella nodded and grimaced when he removed his hand and kissed her. She shook her head and kneed him in the groin, racing for the door. She realized it was locked, but with her shaking fingers, she was unable to get to free. She was soon dragged onto the bed and pinned down, the weight of his knees on her legs hurting her. He covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream for Troy and brought out a rumpled t-shirt from his back pocket.

"This should do the trick."

He put part of the t-shirt in her mouth and wrapped the ends around her head. Tears streamed down her face as he began ripping off her t-shirt and bra, lunging for her breasts roughly with his mouth. She groaned loudly, hoping it would reach Troy's ears. But she wasn't sure if these walls kept in sound or not.

Before she knew what was happening, both of their pants were off and she was completely in the nude, incapable of fighting back. She struggled underneath him, groaning loudly. He gripped her bare hips, preparing her for what he had planned.

"This should teach you to never talk back to me," he seethed, referring to her comment at the park.

He suddenly, forcefully, pushed into her body with his penis hard. He grunted as she began groaning out in pain loudly, crying hard as the pain ran through her body. She grunted Troy's name, hoping somehow he would hear her and help her. Surely, he would hear her. He just had to.

"Gabriella!" She felt weight being lifted off her own body and struggled to see blurs of two bodies colliding into each other before there was only one body left standing in the room. She shut her eyes, not sure which body it was.

She felt the t-shirt being removed from her head and arms wrap around her. "Gabriella, it's me. Baby, it's me."

She opened her eyes and looked at Troy, trembling as he held her battered, naked body close to his chest. She held onto him, afraid of touching the ground. "Troy."

"How did this happen?" whispered Troy, his own tears falling at the fact that Gabriella had just been sexually abused and that he didn't hear her in time.

She shook her head and looked around the room. "Where is he? Did he hurt you?"

Troy shook his head, stroking her face. "He ran off. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner."

"I'm just glad you heard me. I was afraid it'd be too late," said Gabriella. "Troy, I'm hurting all over."

Troy put her on the bed and grabbed one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxers, carefully putting them on her body. He then picked her up and carried her in his arms. "I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?"

Okay," whispered Gabriella, before falling asleep into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, I know this chapter is intense, but there will be more to the story on the bald man in the next chapter and you'll learn more about Gabriella, too. And before you starting saying that Troy could have heard her the first time, you need to know that the walls blocked in the sound, but Troy was directly underneath the bedroom downstairs, so he was able to hear her that way. Also, the bald man broke was able to sneak in through the bedroom window. I haven't decided if the bald man will make another appearance. Review and tell me what you think.


	6. Run

_Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to High School Musical. All that is written is purely fictitious._

_Summary: To women, she's their inspiration. To men, she's their one night only. But for only one man in New York, she is so much more._

* * *

><p><strong>Lola<strong>

**-Chapter Five-**

**Run**

Troy sat next to Gabriella's hospital bed. He watched her as she sat in a hospital gown at the edge, twiddling her fingers back and forth. They had been at the hospital for nearly two hours, having tests operated and probing fingers being on Gabriella to check for injuries. She hadn't said a word since they arrived and it worried Troy. He regretted that he didn't hear her screams sooner. He wasn't even sure if she was officially assaulted or not. He hoped for the best, though.

He got up and touched her hands, having her meet his eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"How this is my fault," whispered Gabriella.

Troy was shocked. "How in the world is this your fault? He was the one that attacked you."

"But, I've seen him before." She paused. "He was a past client."

"What?" Troy furrowed his eyebrows.

They were interrupted when the doctor returned to the room, carrying a manila folder with Gabriella's name on it. Troy sat back down in his seat as the doctor sat on a stool in front of them. He was silent for a moment before speaking quietly.

"Thankfully, Gabriella wasn't fully raped. Though, she was sexually assaulted. She has a few bruises on her abdomen and thighs. Her x-rays showed no signs of bone breakage or sprains. No concussions or amnesia. However, I would advise her to rest for a few days since she might be a little sore after the incident."

"I'll make sure she gets rest," said Troy.

The doctor nodded and stood up. "I'll just need you to sign some forms when you get changed, Gabriella."

"Yes sir," whispered Gabriella. She stood up and grabbed her clothes before heading towards the bathroom out in the hallway.

Troy looked at the doctor. "She's afraid that he'll come back."

"You can never be too sure in these situations," he said.

"You're married, right?" asked Troy.

"I've been married for 23 years and I have a little girl." The doctor furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"If you were in this situation and it happened to your wife or daughter, what would you do afterward to make sure it never happened again?" asked Troy. He wanted to protect Gabriella.

"Honestly, I would be on watch. I'd make sure my house was secured and that my daughter and/or wife were protected at all times."

Troy nodded and watched as Gabriella came back in, dressed in Troy's t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "You okay?" He noticed a slight bruise on her leg.

She nodded and followed the doctor out of the room and to the desk, signing a few papers. Troy stood next to her and carefully put his hand on her back, rubbing it gently. She looked over at Troy and smiled, showing that she was grateful that he was there with her.

The doctor smiled at the two. "You'll be fine, Gabriella. He'll protect you." He glanced at Troy before leaving them alone.

Troy sighed and kept his hand on her back. "Let's go home."

Gabriella nodded and followed him toward the entrance. She kept her head down as they made their way to the car to go back home. Troy helped her in the passenger seat, his heart breaking when he saw her wince. He felt like part of this was his fault, only because he didn't rescue her in time. Once he got into the driver's seat, he turned on the ignition and headed down the highway.

He continuously glanced over at her, noticing she was staring at her hands. He placed a hand over hers gently. "Tell me how you know him."

She sighed. "Well, it was about a year ago. I was doing what I normally do at the club. I was waiting for whoever was next in line for me. He came in and looked completely different from the other men. He seemed aggressive and ready to be in control. But, that's not how I did things. I wanted to be in control. Nobody else could take over me." She paused before looking at him. "Well, except for you. You're different." She continued. "Anyway, I was about to tell him the rules until he tossed me on the bed and got on top of me. He told me that he was in control. He said that he was the man and that women had no control over him."

Troy glanced over at her once they were at a stop light. "Did he hurt you?"

"Well, he sure wasn't gentle when he kept plowing into me. It felt like I was being raped. He wouldn't let me say anything or do anything. When he finally finished, he simply got dressed and walked out before leaving me a dollar on my stomach. It made me feel like a hooker." She paused, whispering. "Maybe I've always been a hooker and I just never knew it."

Troy parked the car in the garage of the house and turned off the ignition. He turned towards Gabriella. "You are not a hooker. You're not a whore, slut, or anything of that category." He took her hands and kissed them. "You're Gabriella, the most beautiful woman that I know."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "You can't say that to me."

"Why not?" asked Troy, incredulous.

"Because it's not true!" Gabriella got out of the car, wincing slightly at the pain she still had in her thighs. She slammed the door and walked towards the door.

Troy stopped her, searching her crying face. "Of course it's true! Gabriella, I would never lie to you." He paused, wiping away her tears. "I love you."

Gabriella looked at him, sniffling. She searched his blue eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Everything he had ever told her was the truth and she was just being silly in not believing it. But here he was and he wasn't going away.

"I believe you."

He kissed her gently before looking back into her eyes. "Do you love me, Gabriella?"

Before she could answer, the door suddenly swung wide open to reveal Kristy with her arms crossed and her foot tapping furiously on the cement of the garage. She glared at Troy then stung her eyes at Gabriella, who seemed confused as to who she was.

Troy went wide-eyed, but didn't back away from Gabriella. "Kristy? What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's my house. I came back early because I got bored." She glared at Gabriella even harder, wishing she would combust. "Who the fuck is she?"

Troy looked at Gabriella then at Kristy. He cleared his throat. "Her name is Gabriella and I'd appreciate if you didn't talk to her like that."

"I know what you've been doing while I was gone. I see her shit in the guest bedroom." She looked at her again and scoffed. "And she's wearing your shirt! What, did you guys fuck each other?"

"No!" shouted Gabriella, hoping to free Troy of her wrath. But Troy, obviously, wasn't planning on lying.

"We made love, which is something you and I have never done." Troy crossed his arms over his chest, standing his ground.

Kristy looked at him then at Gabriella before pushing her back. "Get the fuck off my property."

She winced at the contact as Troy got in between the two, causing Kristy to back up in shock. "Do not touch her. We're finished, Kristy."

Gabriella grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Troy, you can't do this."

Troy furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? I'm making it right so we can be together."

Kristy pulled Troy back to her. "I said get the fuck off my property."

Gabriella looked at them, feeling like she was back at her mother's house before she was kicked out. The only thing she could think of at that moment was to run.

And that's exactly what she did as she ignored Troy's calls and Kristy's screaming at her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Fair warning, there are not that many chapters left. Just saying!


	7. The Finale

_Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated to High School Musical. All that is written is purely fictitious._

_Summary: To women, she's their inspiration. To men, she's their one night only. But for only one man in New York, she is so much more._

* * *

><p><strong>Lola<strong>

**-Chapter Six-**

**The Finale**

Gabriella stared into the burning, raging eyes of her boss. After she ran away from Troy's house and all the shouting, she had taken the regular route towards the one thing she had left in her life. She had seen Michael at the door, who eyed her with surprise but sorrow. Even though he was pretty much in the business as well, he was truly the only person in the building that she could trust. They had a friendship that was deep, but didn't need to be expressed in public or taken any further. She stood before him and he simply told her that the boss was looking for her, having been furious with her absence since she left unexpectedly.

And here she was, staring at Big Daddy as he sat in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and his brows furrowed in pure anger. He hadn't said a word to her since she came into his office, still dressed in Troy's shirt. He never accepted his women leaving his building without him knowing. It always meant trouble if they ever came back.

"I'm here to stay, if I still have my job." Gabriella fiddled with her fingers, looking away from his eyes.

"What makes you think you can still have your job?"

She looked at him, unhealthily desperate. "Big Daddy, please. I have nowhere else to go. I thought I could find something else to satisfy my life, but..." She thought of her last moments with Troy, how is wife screamed at both of them. She wouldn't allow him to give up his marriage like that. It just wasn't right.

"You were rejected," sneered Big Daddy. He stood up with a smirk, straightening his jacket. He slowly walked over to her, enjoying as she started to tremble. "You know why you were rejected, Lola?"

Gabriella's stomach turned at the mention of her God-awful, call girl name. She didn't want that name, but she needed money. And, she needed this job. "Why?"

He stood in front of her, too close for anybody's liking. But, this was never the first time. "You were rejected because you work for me. You get paid for selling your body to men who are fucking worthless. You're part of my whorehouse."

She inwardly gasped at the name. Being what she used to be as a professional, she glared at her boss. "I'm not your fucking whore. I'm not _your_ property to have for the rest of your life."

A slap resonated through the room as Big Daddy drew his arm back and smacked Gabriella across the face, sending her to the ground. He spat in her direction before straightening his cufflink on his jacket. Gabriella looked up at him, holding her cheek and trembling.

"Get back to work, you filth."

She scrambled to her feet and left his office, heading towards her designated room where she worked. She shut the door behind her and went to her closet in a daze, looking for any kind of outfit to put on. She couldn't lose this job. It gave her money that she needed.

Nearly an hour later, Gabriella already had a client in her room waiting. She was wearing a white lace corset with matching panties and knee-high socks with killer high heels. Her hair was fixed in a loose bun and her makeup was rather heavy, having been fixed by one of the other girls earlier.

The man looked at her and bit his lip, his erection growing in his jeans. He touched her thighs and drew her to his lap, watching as she straddled him.

Usually, Gabriella would be all the more willing to do whatever she wanted to a man.

But, it was different this time.

She was scared, trembling beyond belief. She shut her eyes as a tear fell once the man began kissing the side of her neck. She felt dirty. She couldn't do this anymore. She didn't need this to make money or to be happy.

She needed a real job, a real education.

She needed Troy.

"I can't do this," whispered Gabriella, rushing out of the room and out of the building. She left behind the weird looks she caught and stumbled into the side wall of the building, sinking down as she huddled her knees against her chest. She ran her fingers over her head, her body shaking, her breathing hitched, and her tears streaming.

"Hey."

She looked up to see Michael, who was actually abandoning his position and stature to help her. With their friendship dating back to when she started, she knew she could still talk to him about anything.

"I'm a mess."

Michael sat next to her, placings his elbows above his knees. "You're not a mess. You're just changing."

"Changing? I don't understand," said Gabriella. She looked at him with her tear streaked and mascara-messed face.

"Is it that brown haired guy that came in a while ago?" asked Michael, referring to Troy.

"How did you know about him?"

"When I saw him come out the building with his friend that one day, I knew he had had something more than a good fuck." Michael shrugged at his language.

Gabriella sighed. "He's married, Michael. But, I love him. He tells me that he isn't happy with his marriage, but I just feel like trash with everything I did with him."

Michael looked at her intently. "Some things are just meant to happen. If you love him, then you are not in the wrong for acting on your feelings."

"I can't leave this place, though. Big Daddy will have my throat, literally." She trembled, remembering the slap she was given today.

"Just tell him you're quitting. He can't do anything about that if you quit. It's your decision."

"Easier said than done."

* * *

><p>"You're WHAT?"<p>

Gabriella flinched at her boss's tone, right after telling him that she was quitting for good. She took a breath and stood her ground. "Yes, I'm leaving. I can't do this anymore. It's degrading and-"

Before she knew it, he had her pinned against the wall in a rough lock. He held her arms tightly, leaning into her menacingly. "You never quit on me. You're the number one girl at this club and you bring me in tons of money. I will _not _let you quit."

"I can do whatever I please," said Gabriella, trying to find her strength.

Big Daddy growled under his breath, gripping her tighter. "You will do as I say, got it?"

"I believe she can speak for herself, asshole."

They both turned their heads to see Troy, with Michael behind him. He gave a small smile to Gabriella then scurried away. Troy glanced at Gabriella, who seemed defenseless against her seething boss. He looked between the two.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You have no right to be here." He kept his grip on Gabriella, who looked very grateful to see Troy.

Troy sneered back at him. "I have every right to save the woman I love."

Gabriella noticed that Troy was no longer wearing his wedding ring. He must have really ended things with Kristy. However, she was completely elated at that idea.

"How could you love a woman like _this_? She's filth," said Big Daddy. "She brings me good money. Maybe I should teach her lesson."

Troy forced Big Daddy away from Gabriella, knocking him against his desk. Big Daddy thrust Troy away, knocking him against the wall. The fight raged on with one man beating the other furiously, shocking Gabriella to the point where she grabbed Troy's arms and kept him away from her ex-boss.

"Troy, stop it. Please I don't want you to get hurt." Gabriella put her hands on his face, willing him to calm down and restrain himself.

They soon heard faint screams and shouts, rushing feet sounding from the floors outside. Big Daddy rushed passed the couple, completely ignoring them. He opened his door and was met with the police raiding the club with their guns out. A police officer spotted Big Daddy and put his gun away, drawing out his handcuffs. He approached him and cuffed both of his wrists behind his back, leading him out towards the exit while reciting the rights.

Gabriella and Troy strode out of the office, watching as a few of the dancers were escorted out by the police in handcuffs, along with a few of the men. A police officer approached Gabriella with handcuffs, preparing to treat her like the dancers.

"Wait, she had quit. Plus, she hasn't worked here in days. Whatever has happened, she had no part in it." Troy held his hand out.

The police officer put away his cuffs. Gabriella spoke up. "What happened?"

Troy watched as she shivered a bit, finally noticing that she was barely wearing any clothing. He took off his large coat and put it around her.

"We've had our suspicions about this place for a while. Apparently, Big Daddy here has been smuggling in over 100 kilos of cocaine. A man with gruff voice tipped us off just a few minutes ago."

"Michael," whispered Gabriella. She silently thanked him.

They watched as the police officer walked away to assist another officer. Troy looked at Gabriella. "I'm not married anymore."

"You mean it?" asked Gabriella.

He shrugged. "Well, I have to get through all the divorce proceedings. But, I'm all yours." He paused. "That is, if you still want me."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with passion, letting their tongues explore the different surroundings that they so badly missed. She pulled back reluctantly and nodded. "I love you. I want you, Troy."

* * *

><p>Later that evening back at the house, which was now rightfully Troy's property after Kristy flew off to her parents, Gabriella and Troy were lying on the bed under the covers. She was rightfully in the master bedroom, no longer occupying the guest bedroom. She had agreed to give up her place and stay with Troy, never wanting to leave his side. She was still shaken up by the earlier events, but she was gradually feeling better with her love.<p>

"How are you feeling?" asked Troy, laying on his side next to Gabriella.

"Better now that I'm with you," said Gabriella. She caressed his cheek.

Troy smiled at her and lifted her nightshirt to stroke her stomach. "I love you."

Gabriella looked at him and rolled over onto his body, bringing her face close to his. "I love you too. Make love to me?"

Troy furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure? I mean, after what happened to day-"

"I've never wanted you more than I do now," whispered Gabriella. She nuzzled her nose to his. "Please."

"I love you so much," murmured Troy.

And soon, they were consuming each other, expressing their love to each other as much as they could.

She was no longer Lola, the woman who pleasured men as her job.

She was forever known as Gabriella, the woman who fell in love for the first time in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Well, that's the end. I hope it's good enough. As of right now, I will finish "Fighting Fire" real soon and then focus on "At First Sight" a lot more. Tell me what you think.


	8. ATTENTION!

I am FULLY aware that this is not a new chapter, but I have MAJOR news!

My very first e-book is NOW AVAILABLE at the affordable price of $2.99!

Here is the description:

* * *

><p><em>Roman and Ella are in love, striving in a beautiful relationship. But, when she breaks his heart and moves away, he struggles with continuing through life as himself. <em>

_Just when he thinks his life has no meaning anymore, he sees her three months later._

_Yet, she doesn't remember anything about him or her life._

_Roman struggles to make her remember, causing his life to go into a whirlwind of events. He is suddenly pursued by God to make the right changes in his life and with Ella._

_Follow Roman's journey in the past as he relives the first few months of his relationship and strives to keep his relationship with Ella intact. Even if it means risking his own life in the process._

* * *

><p>The story's title is "Fate". The chapters do go into detail, but they are not long chapters. Though, there are a lot of chapters. There is romance, drama, suspense, and family issues.<p>

I have worked months and months on this story and I am so proud that it is finally finished. This is only the beginning. Also, there is a special thank you to my readers on Fanfiction. This is all for you guys. Thank you so much for being there for me! (:

books/view/344239


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

In case some of you have not seen my latest blog post on my website, I have some news. Once "For The Love of Rivalry" and "Wildcat Fever" are over, I will be taking a hiatus from Fanfiction. During this time, I will be working and writing and promoting. I'll also be busy with school earning my Bachelor's degree for Creative Writing-Fiction. Also, I will be writing season two of "Wildcat Fever" so it can be ready by early spring.

And, also! I will be promoting "At First Sight". During this time, it will be ready for self-publication as paperback and hardcover in major retail bookstores across the globe. An example includes Barnes and Noble. I will be setting up book signings and fan meetings. Contests will be going on as well. I'm more than welcome to any suggestions of where you want me to go! Florida, California, United Kingdom. I want to meet all of my readers around the world.

Again, don't freak out about the hiatus. It won't be long. I'll come back with even more epic love stories between Troy and Gabriella.

xoxo


	10. Surprise!

One more author's note for this week!

Tomorrow, DECEMBER 13th, 2013, I will be presenting a new surprise for all of my readers from around the world. I will present it on my Twitter, heathertodd23!

If you are interested in knowing what this is, then make sure to keep track of my Twitter for the surprise announcement! This surprise is going to give us so many opportunities to interact more with each other!

I am so excited to announce this with all of you!

A new chapter of "Wildcat Fever" will debut tomorrow night as well! Saturday, a new chapter of "For The Love of Rivalry".

xoxo


	11. Surprise Surprise!

Here is the surprise!

Send me letters, jokes, or anything that you want! This P.O. Box will even be for me to send prizes to you guys! I am so excited to have this option with my readers! I can't wait to see what I may find one day!

P.O. Box 1327 North Wilkesboro, NC 28659

I love you guys!

xoxo


	12. CONTEST!

Contest time! One lucky reader will win a signed book from my bookshelf, a handwritten letter, a signed copy of the cover of my book, and a signed copy of the Dean and Lola meme that you see on my header. I will choose the winner on January 1st, in honor of celebrating 2014 as being our best year to come. May the lucky winner win!  
>Check out my website .com for more details!<p>

xoxo


	13. Final Author's Note

To my wonderful readers,

We are reaching that inevitable moment...or moments, I should say. Next week, we will be reaching the end of "Wildcat Fever: Season One" and "For The Love of Rivalry". This will also mark the beginning of my hiatus from Fanfiction until the spring.

I want to be honest with all of you before 2014 begins for us.

I do get scared sometimes that, during this hiatus, I might lose some of my readers because they would get tired of waiting. It's probably a natural fear for all writers.

My fears seem to extend into something greater.

I want to be honest with you guys about something else that has been going on with me for quite some time. A few years, actually.

I am that kind of person who lets anxiety hit her like it's a light switch. With me, that anxiety is linked to my depression that I have been battling off and on for nearly four years now. I haven't been taking medication for a long time, lately. But, in order to make sure I stay the happy person that I always used to be and that I should be, I will be taking medication again to make sure I don't stick to a bitter personality because of it all.

Sometimes when the attacks hit me head on, which can happen occasionally, I will just burst into tears because it scares me. It turns me into this person that I don't like and I don't need to be that person when I have you guys to look forward to meeting and a family that loves me a lot.

So, during my hiatus, I will keep in touch with you guys on my Twitter, Facebook, and through my P.O. Box. Again with that P.O. Box, if you ever want to just talk or tell me even one sentence, I will gladly accept it and even reply. Also, the contest is still going on. That prize package includes one signed book from my shelf, a handwritten letter, a signed cover, and a signed character picture from my book "At First Sight". The contest ends January 1, 2014.

You guys are very, very important to me. I want to always be honest with you and same with you guys. That's important in an author-reader relationship. Honesty. Just like you guys are here for me, I am always here for you guys if you ever want to talk. Whether it be through paper or online.

We're a family and 2014 is the start of a beautiful journey for us.

Next Friday and next Saturday will be the finale! I won't disappoint you.

xoxo


	14. My Return

I miss my Fanfiction readers, but of course we are always close by heart!

Good news for you and me!

I have set my return date, or should I say dates.

March 5th(Wednesday) will be my return with the Troyella story titled "The Great Beyond". March 6th(Thursday) will be "Wildcat Fever: Season Two". March 7th(Friday) will be the Troyella story titled "Baby Steps". And, on March 8th(Saturday), the Peter Pan story "Take Me To The Stars" will debut.

Four stories!

I'm already preparing the stories so, when they debut, all will be written and ready so there won't be any delay for the chapter to get out on their respective days. I figured that would be easier, especially for me when I will still be doing school.

I'm so excited for this return and I can promise you that these stories will blow your minds...in a good way. They will be longer chapters, more detailed, and more dramatic but still romantic. Especially the second season of "Wildcat Fever". I have major plans for that.

If you have any questions, please feel free to email me or get at me on Twitter!

See you then!

xoxo


	15. In case you were't aware

**To my faithful readers:**

In case you are not aware yet, all three stories are now in progress with chapter one; _The Great Beyond, Wildcat Fever: Season Two, _and _Baby Steps_. They have all been updated with their respective chapter one and is ready to be viewed! And, remember:

_The Great Beyond_: EVERY WEDNESDAY!

_Wildcat Fever: Season Two_: EVERY THURSDAY!

_Baby Steps: _EVERY FRIDAY!

I can definitely promise you a lot of Troyella, major drama, and surprises to come.

On another note, if you are going to be in New York City or are planning to go, look for me at the Book Expo America May29th-31st! I'll be there with my first novel _At First Sight_ and will also be doing autograph signings! I hope to meet you guys there!


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE: BIG MOVE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR ALL READERS!**

I have enjoyed using Fanfiction for these five years and I feel it is time to explore new ventures while still continuing to write about Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

So, all further works will now be posted to WattPad, which is available on the computer AND smartphones (Androids and iPhones).

Do not take this as bad news. I am NOT leaving my Fanfiction work behind. I am eager to explore bigger audiences and to continue what I love to do.

I really love you guys and would really feel grateful and happy if you continued to stay with me on this journey. I can promise you more love with Troyella, drama, and (for the first time) fantasy and supernatural experiences with the beautiful couple.

Now, these new stories will still be debuting in August as listed on my profile page. I will post the link in my profile page for you.

As for my current stories, please be patient as things have been very busy lately. These stories will still be updated with their (current) needed chapters.

PS: The app for phones is FREE to download. You can either log in with Facebook or create a new log in.


	17. Answers To Your Questions

To my readers:

I know some of you are confused right now as to what is going to happen to "Baby Steps" and "The Great Beyond".

These stories will finish on Fanfiction, not Wattpad. In order to catch you guys up properly and in the best way possible, I will be posting one chapter this weekend to each story that will do it justice. Basically, I will combine all the needed chapters into one big chapter without it looking like a complete mess.

Right now, the new stories are still scheduled to premiere on Wattpad on their assigned dates.

For "Wildcat Fever", I will work on getting seasons 1 and 2 on Wattpad so season 3 won't be the only version on Wattpad.

Please feel free to PM if you have any more questions. I am more than happy to answer them.

I am NOT leaving Fanfiction behind. I am simply transferring to another website in order to gain a bigger audience for my work.

I hope you guys follow me on this journey as you have been for the past few years.

Xoxo


End file.
